vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Age
|-|Age= |-|Bellcross= Summary Age is the main protagonist of Heroic Age, he is a human who was raised by The Golden Tribe. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''9-B | 5-A | High 4-C | 4-B Name: Age Origin: Heroic Age Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Nodos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Telepathy, Resistance to Acid Manipulation and Poison Manipulation | Same as before plus Flight, Life Manipulation (Can absorb life-force), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate and absorb energy), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation (Lecty Leque tried 20,000x to kill him in the past, and every single time she failed due to Bellcross being absolute in the space-time flow. Can punch and destroy Yuty's ability which absorbs space-time and is similar to a Black Hole) | Same as before Radiation Manipulation (Can generate radiation), Berserk Mode Attack Potency: Wall level (Can tear through reinforced metal with his bare hands) | Large Planet level (Comparable to other Nodos who he can harm, and who can harm him) | Large Star level (Iron Tribe AI computers calculated that he was releasing energy on par with a large star going supernova, and in 100 hours would obliterate the entire solar system due to the exponential increase in energy, despite being in another solar system at that point) | Solar System level (Lecty Leque collected millions of Bellcross from the past, and fused them with the present Bellcross) Speed: Peak Human (Shown to have physical abilities far surpassing that of a regular human) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Mehitak Pore, who traveled from one solar system to another in a period of a few hours, can also himself travel interstellar distances) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (1 million times faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Karkinos Rucan, who lifted a car) | Class P (Can casually move large asteroids with his brute strength) | At least Class P | At least Class P Striking Strength: Wall Class | ' Large Planet Class' | Large Star Class | Solar System Class Durability: Wall level (Tanked hits from Karkinos) | Large Planet level (Survived the destruction of Jupiter) | Large Star level | Solar System level Stamina: Very High (Can fight for hundreds of hours without rest) Range: Standard melee range | Planetary | Stellar | Interstellar Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Age grew up outside of human civilization so there are many times he doesn't know, he is however skilled in combat. Weaknesses: If he goes into madness, he loses control and destroys everything in his path. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Life Drain and Energy Drain:' Age sucks out the life force of enemies in a very large radius, or energy blasts fired at him, which he can use to release an energy blast back at the enemy. *'Mouth Blast:' Fires a powerful blast of energy from his mouth (powered by the energy he gains from Life/Energy Drain). *'Aura Dash: '''Creates an aura around himself then charges at the enemy. *'Energy Ring:' Bellcross throws a ring of concentrated energy from his hand to attack multiple enemies. *'Madness:' A berserker state entered when in a very difficult battle such as fighting multiple Nodos. Age becomes tinted red in various areas, and his strength, speed, durability and stamina are greatly increased, and he is driven into a battle rage. In this state, he is unable to tell the difference between friend and foe. '''Key:' Base | Bellcross | Madness | With The Golden Tribe's Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroic Age Category:Berserkers Category:Male Characters Category:Psychics Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Self-Sustenance Users